My Big Fat Magical Wedding
by xXxHocus PocusxXx
Summary: Me and my best friend get transported into the first movie. Title has nothing to do with the story...at all! The story is random and wierd.
1. Chapter 1

My best friend Rachel and I love Harry Potter. We're obsessed actually, so this is the story of how it all happened. The craziest but coolest days of our lives were. There still goin on now but until the next movie comes out in theatres we won't experience the same rush as we do when we see the other movies in theatres.

* * *

Shelbys POV:

It was a day like any other. The two of us were going to have a Harry Potter movie marathon. We were going to watch the first three and count down 'till midnight, when we were gonna see the fourth. We had bought the tickets for almost fifty bucks a piece but it was waaaaayyyy worth it. We were in for the biggest surprise of our lives. We first experienced it when we went to see the first movie in theatres. Well, it wasn't when it first came out. You see we went to a movie thing for kids over the summer. LOL we were both thirteen but some how we managed to sneak in. (I'm short enough to get by but Rachel's pretty tall. The manager asked how old we were and I told him that I was 9 and that my 16 year old sister was forced to come against her will to watch the movie with me. Dumb person; he actually believed us.) Anyway moving on…. So we went in and got these kiddie thingies. They were like meals only they came with a small drink, a pack of candies, and popcorn. It wasn't much but we bought a large popcorn on the side, only because it came with a free refill, but I'm just gonna go on now. We got a choice of five movies. Unicorn Palace, Revenge of the Lawn Weenies, The Ultimate Barney Experience (OMG the commercials for that thing shutters), Llamapalooza (which Rachel tried to talk me into but I wont even go there…..), or Harry Potter. Gee, lets think for a little bit………………….Done? OK! Gosh... Now?... Well you better be.:-) Well if you picked A B C or D you scare me (especially C). But if you happened to pick E YOU WIN A MILLION DOLLARS!

YOU: WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S MONOPOLY MONEY!

ME: I never said anything about real money did I? Nope! Nothing Scroll up for proof.

So anyway, Hey Hey Hey I'm not finished yet, give me back the keyboard Rachel I'm gonna kill yo…….

RACHEL: Mwahahahaha! I WIN! Now for my Point of View!

Now, none of this would have happened if Shelby had agreed to see Llamapalooza…I am soooo grateful for that. We went into the theater and got our seats in the front row. (Shelby's idea) And got ourselves situated. I looked around and saw that no one else was in the theater. (They all went to see Llamapalooza. Which I wanted to see but thanks to Shelby she shattered my dream….tear sniff)

SHELBY: GOD would you suck it up man!

RACHEL: takes deep breath sticks out tongue at Shelby

SHELBY: OH NO YOU DIDN'T!

RACHEL: All right back to the story!

AS I WAS SAYING… Before SHELBY SO RUDLY INTERUPTED MY SHATTERED DREAM! cry

We suffered through the stupid previews. And then the movie started. The rest of the movie is going to be in play form so that you can see what it was like for yourself.

SHELBY: YAY! ITS STARTING!

RACHEL: (under her breath) I wanna see Llamapalooza. Hmph

SHELBY: I heard that! Shut up, I said It's starting.

(Rachel rolls her eyes.)

The famous 3D WB logo comes at us, and then we find ourselves falling.

SHELBY: AHHHHHHHHH! WHERE ARE WE?

RACHEL: SHUT UP THIS IS FUN! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (starts singing "I Believe I can Fly") …. I believe I can soooooooooaaaaaaarrrr!...(off pitch)

SHELBY: RACHEL! WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

RACHEL: NEVA! (starts singing "U Cant Touch This") ……dow now now now, now now, now now (extremely bad imitation of sound effects) Cant touch this!...

SHELBY: WANNA BET! JUST LEMME GET A HOLD OF YOU!

RACHEL: I LIKE EGGS! (AND LLAMAS) BUT MOSTLY EGGS!

(Shelby gives Rachel the evil glare I)

RACHEL: shutting up now…(says this looking down and frowning)

SHELBY: Ok. Where the heck are we!

RACHEL: Uhh… In the air. Duh.

SHELBY: I know tha….

BOTH: UHH. COUGH COUGH OWW.

SHELBY: Rachel get off me!

RACHEL: Why should I? Give me three good reasons. You made me shut up when we were flying. I was flying peacefully when you so rudely made me shut up…. (continues babbling on)

SHELBY: 5….4….3….2….

(pushes Rachel off at this point)

RACHEL: OH SH….. AHHH!

(runs down diagon alley like an idiot)

Shelby chases Rachel into Florish and Blotts where Rachel drops her mouth in awe. Shelby walks in and tackles her to the ground. (Rachel is still in awe) Shelby looks up and does the same as Rachel.

As you can imagine right about now everyone in the store saw Shelby tackle Rachel to the ground and is staring at us looking like idiots because we're staring in the air watching every thing go back into place by itself.

RACHEL: I think, some how, we got sucked into the movie.

SHELBY: YA THINK!

RACHEL: YEP! WATCHA GONNA DO ABOUT IT? HUH HUH HUH!

OH SHNAP! AHHH! HERE WE GO AGAIN!

The duo starts chasing each other again and the next thing we notice we're both in the air.

Rachel is screaming like an idiot and Shelby, clueless enough, is still trying to run. Rachel on the other hand has discovered how to flip. So she's doing it over and over and over again. Shelby looks down and freaks.

RACHEL: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

SHELBY: WHOA! I'm in the air and and and, we actually did get sucked into the movie! You, you were right? OMG the world is coming to an end.

RACHEL: Told ya so. (nods confidently)

* * *

**.:END OF CHAPTER 1 OF THE 1st BOOK:.**

**RACHEL: You made me look like an idiot... **

**SHELBY: I absolutely did not!**

**RACHEL: Scroll up!**

**Shelby scrolls up.**

**SHELBY: hehe sorry.**

**RACHEL: REALLY!**

**SHELBY: NO!**

**(Shelby been watchin too much Zach and Kody, not good for da brain.)**

**Harry Potter is a copyrighted material. You cannot sue us as this is a fake story we made up and that we're admitting it.:-) **


	2. Chapter 2

Book 1 Chapter 2

Where we left off Shelby just found out that the world was coming to an end because Rachel was right, we actually got sucked into the movie.

* * *

RACHEL: Why are we in mid air?

SHELBY: Gee, I wonder…. Maybe because the store owner just cast a spell on us. I don't know just a clue.

RACHEL: Okay.

SHELBY:(screaming at the top of her lungs) Can you let us down now?

RACHEL: (realizing that they were only about two feet off the ground) SHUT UP! It's an illusion. It looks like we're 20 feet off the ground, but we're only like two.

SHELBY: How do you know?

RACHEL: I've seen all the movies.

SHELBY: So have I but nothing like this has ever happened.

RACHEL: I didn't mean Harry Potter.

Rachel and Shelby keep going back and forth, back and forth at what happened in certain movies, not realizing that they were once again on the ground.

SHELBY: Yata Yata Yata

RACHEL: Bla Bla Bla

SHELBY: Bla Bla Bla

RACHEL: Yata Yata Yata

SHELBY: Can someone get me out of the air!

RACHEL: We're on the ground smart ass.

SHELBY: Since when did you become the smart one!

RACHEL: Since you stopped making me look like an idiot.

SHELBY: I have to go see Fred and George. I need to buy something from them.

RACHEL: That didn't come out until the fifth year.

SHELBY: Damn……………….. Damn damn damn

RACHEL: What were you planning on buying form them anyway?

SHELBY: Anything that would make me look smart and make you look like an idiot. (She said with a smile on her face.)

RACHEL: Oh some best friend you are.

SHELBY: Ok lets get out of here and figure out exactly where we are.

RACHEL: Umm, the sign on the front of the store says Florish and Blotts.

SHELBY: You need to stop being smart. I could've figured that out on my own.

RACHEL:(out loud) Sure whatever.(to herself) You know you couldn't.

SHELBY: Okay. So we must be on Diagon Alley. Where to next? You pick.

RACHEL: Personally I think we should…… hehe…. Hehehe this is fun.

SHELBY: WHOA!

Rachel was shooting a bouncy ball of back and forth in her hands by using magic.

SHELBY: HOW DID YOU DO THAT! TEACH ME! THAT'S NOT FAIR!

RACHEL: Umm… Well first you, buy a bouncy ball. Here's a knut. Go but one and then come back.

Shelby rolls her eyes not seeing why Rachel couldn't tell her how to do the whole thing and then she could go buy the ball but whatever. Shelby bought the ball and a sack of Bernie Botts Beans.

SHELBY: YUCK! VOMIT FLAVOR!

RACHEL: Can I have one!

SHELBY: Only if you teach me how to make the ball go whoosh whoosh whoosh in between my hands.

RACHEL: You got a deal. First you take the ball in your good hand, like so. Then you believe in the magic. Then you start throwing it from one hand to another and then it turns into magic. (looks away very quickly)

SHELBY: Hey It's not working.

RACHEL: Maybe your not _feeling_ the magic.

SHELBY: I'm feeling it the best I can.

RACHEL: Can you hand me a Bernie Bott Bean?

SHELBY: Sure, here have one.

RACHEL: Now that I have the sack, to tell you the truth I have no clue how I did it. I just wanted a Bernie Bott Bean.

Where did you get the money for this?

SHELBY: Just in case you didn't notice all of our money is now in magic currency.

RACHEL: Oh awesome. I'm gonna go buy a couple more sacks for when we get out of this movie.

SHELBY: DON'T! We need money to buy stuff for school.

RACHEL: What are we supposed to buy for school, an owl? We can't use anything from this world for school.

SHELBY: I meant Hogwarts.

RACHEL: But we haven't even gotten accepted yet.

A letter falls on Shelby's head, following one that fell on Rachel's head.

SHELBY: NOW WE ARE!

BOTH: AWESOME!

**.:End of chapter 2:.

* * *

**

RACHEL: That was fun.

SHELBY: It feels like we wrote the first chapter yesterday.

RACHEL: That's because we did.

SHELBY: Oh. Hehe.

RACHEL: Well at least I don't sound like a complete idiot.

SHELBY: That made you sound like a complete idiot.

RACHEL: HEY! ERASE THAT!

SHELBY: NO AH! Jfd;aslkjvicuy251a 2a5g3688982xat u24jk3283srystyrjklfgk ljfghkjui5447u63tjk+9m8+s5h635s3

688u+

Shelby sticks tongue out at Rachel.

Hope you guys liked it. You can be looking for more really soon.

PLEASE REVIEW!

P.S.- I don't own Harry Potter.:-) you can t sue me you cant sue me!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter… Bla Bla Bla

This is Chapter three. We're gonna try to cut down the fighting so just bare with us. If It's better or worse please review for it. Thanks!

* * *

RACHEL: Now what do we do? We got into the school, and now what?

SHELBY: SHOPPING!

RACHEL: YAY! (rolls her eyes)

(Shelby and Rachel now go into Olivander's to find the perfect wand.)

SHELBY: I want a pink wand!

RACHEL: Sorry, but I don't think that that's how it works but…. You can try…

(Shelby rolls her eyes)

SHELBY: Whatever.

RACHEL:(to the shopkeeper) Excuse me but I was hoping that you might have my perfect wand. She flashes a huge smirk at Shelby.

SHELBY: Ahehehehe. (Mocks Rachel.)

SHOPKEEPER: Try this one. It's a Phoenix Feather Holly, ten inches to be precise.

RACHEL: Okay.

(Rachel gives a flick of the wand and then a bookshelf nearly falls on Shelby's head.)

SHELBY: Holy shas;lfkjasjsd;lfk. Wut are you tryin to kill me or smthng!

RACHEL: Sorry!

SHOPKEEPER: Hehe Yeah lets try a new wand. Here you go. Try this. Unicorn Hair Mahogany 8 inches.

RACHEL: Okay here goes.

SHELBY: I WANTED THE PINK WAND! GIMME THE FREAKIN WAND! I WAN IT! GIVE IT TO ME! AHHHHHHHH!

(Shelby bites Rachel. Rachel then has no choice but to drop the wand.)

SHELBY: Victory is mine! (Rubs hands together manically.)

(Shelby tries a spell.)

SHELBY: Wingardium Leviosa!

(The wand picks up a book which then hurdles toward Rachel's head.)

SHELBY: I'll keep it!

SHOPKEEPER: Okay. Here you go! Enjoy!

SHELBY: Think you!

(Rachel gives Shelby the evil glare and goes back to the shopkeeper to try a new wand.)

RACHEL: You're the dumb one and your wand works the first time.

SHELBY: Think you too!

RACHEL: Whatever. Here he gave me this one and then he went some place. He said he would be right back.

SHELBY: Did he tell you what kind it was?

RACHEL: Yeah.

SHELBY: So….

RACHEL: So what?

SHELBY: SO WHAT KIND IS IT!

RACHEL: OH! It's a Phoenix Feather Ash 10 inches.

SHELBY: Okay. You try it. I'll be standing outside to make sure that you can't do anything to me. Grins huge

(Shelby steps outside.)

RACHEL: Hmm. Aha!

(Rachel finds a rock next to Shelby's foot. She picks it up using Wingardium Leviosa and hits Shelby in the butt.)

SHELBY: What the?

RACHEL: Hehehehehe!

(The shopkeeper returns.)

SHOPKEEPER: You like it?

RACHEL: Yeah! (mocking Shelby) I'll take it! Think you!

SHOPKEEPER: You two be careful!

BOTH: (grinning) Oh we will…..

They both laugh manically.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. There's still a lot of fighting but that will continue to cut down….

Eventually….


End file.
